My new African Violet cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a field of African Violet plants maintained in greenhouse at Fallbrook, Calif., for breeding purposes. This new plant was discovered by me in 1977 and was selected for propagation because of its vigorous growth and beautifully colored, star-shaped blooms of large size. This new plant was reproduced by cuttings at Fallbrook and subsequently propagated through several successive generations, which demonstrated that its novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new African Violet plant is now being propagated on a commerical scale, by means of cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.